


Five things ive come to realise about myself

by Beelze



Series: Expressions Of Will [1]
Category: Original - Fandom, Original Work, Slam poem - Fandom, Slap poetry
Genre: ADHD, Anxiety, Depression, Self Respect, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self discovery is one thing but self realization is another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five things ive come to realise about myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series of slam poems that I write, to find out who I am.

Five things I've come to realize about myself.  
Five things I've come to realize about myself.  
Five things I've come to realize about myself.  
1\. Every sentence I speak means nothing, I repeat and repeat, repair, recreate and still nothing, stopping and changing, twisting and twining my words and every single syllable every quotation is as useful as a new born baby trying to walk for the first time, they fall and don't get back up, my words fall, my brain tries to pick them back up but my words are falling on deaf ears and there's nothing I can do about that.  
2\. My heart is conveniently placed upon my sleeve for the whole world to see and say "hey you, you cant have happiness, you cant have what everyone and everything around you has because you are not important", and that's the third thing.  
3\. My brain constantly desires that I be unhappy, like the nights without sleep or the days without food will somehow push me to my limit of unhappiness and I will no longer fight, to live, to breath, to love.  
4\. I'm a fighter, I won't lay down and take what comes because I am told to, I find ways to wrap the situation around my finger instead of me around it, Finding something to knock me down is not as easy as the day may think, I have stormed through depression, I have beat anxiety, im fighting ADHD and something I will not let happen is losing, I will live my life and then finally when I am an old age seeing my children and my children's children grow up only then will I finally greet death as a friend.  
5\. I love too easily, I lose too fast, I run out of breath quickly and I live my life to the fullest.  
Five things it took me years to find out about myself.  
Five things it took me years to find out about myself.  
Five things it took me years to find out about myself.


End file.
